


To Do List

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed's to do list</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do List

_To Do List_

John recognized Zed’s handwriting and wondered why it was pinned beneath his coffee cup. Curious, he continued reading.

_Clean John’s mess._

He scowled and looked around. It was cluttered, relics and spell books, paper and pens, but everything was where he left it. If she moved it, he’d never find anything. Who cared about a few stray whiskey glasses and dirty ashtrays?

_Shopping._

Ah…now there’s a good lass. Making herself useful since the scry map hadn’t been.

_Chas._

Chas? Entirely too much information, he thought with a look of mock disgust. Not in his house they wouldn’t!


End file.
